


Phoenix Wing

by lynxiae



Category: BlazBlue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxiae/pseuds/lynxiae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Bang got his nail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



> Based on Bang's short story from the first Setting Material Collection, "Fortune favors the bold." Speculation for Chronophantasma near the end.

Lord Tenjou had summoned Bang to the castle late that day. Lord Tenjou had injured his leg earlier in the week, and--not being a young man--had retired to the keep until it healed. Bang felt antsy in the elegant space, being more accustomed to action instead of idle conversation. From the castle, he could see see the faint encampment of Library soldiers. They had not attacked today, but tomorrow might bring a day where they might decide to probe Wadatsumi, looking for any openings in the city's defenses. Bang felt like he should be on guard for any attack. He could be refining more techniques, or helping to train the others. He couldn't rest for a moment!

Seeing where he looked, Lord Tenjou paused. "They will not attack tonight, Bang," he said.

Bang wrenched his eyes away. "I am sorry, my lord. I worry regardless... If they know you are injured--"

"Luckily, they do not," his master murmured. He stared at the Library's army and suddenly seemed very weary. "Not tonight."

Lord Tenjou's weariness was another ill omen. Another attempt at negotiating peace talks had failed. Bang wondered if the Library wanted nothing more than the total annihilation of Ikaruga. It was almost the summer of 2197, and the war had been going on for six years now. How many more would it last, with Wadatsumi the only city left? Bang had faith in his master, in Ikaruga, but he heard the whispers in the streets, the frightful look on the people's faces. Ikaruga would last even if the Library crushed all of the cities of the Federation, but not if its people lost faith.

"What do you think what happened at Ibukido, Bang?"

"Hmm? It must have been a weapon of the Library's, my lord. I...am not familiar with some of their stranger inventions. Perhaps it could only be used once."

His lord sipped his tea, though it had long gone cold by now. His blue eyes remained locked on the Library, though the evening sun was beginning to make it hard to see details. Ibukido lay in the west as well, though it was nothing but wilderness and desolation now. The massive lake was still there, though no one fished it any longer, and the seithr was almost choking. It would be years before anyone could live there.

"Perhaps...what happened at Ibukido was simply divine punishment."

"Lord Tenjou!"

Bang remembered that day. In a single moment, the capital city of Ikaruga and the surrounding areas had been demolished by a beam of light. The fear that it had been some new weapon of the Library had faded as no other strike followed in the wake of Ibukido's destruction, but it had shaken the noble people of Ikaruga. Under the relentless assault of the Library Yabiko, the twin cities of Akitsu, and Kazamotsu had fallen. Only the stronghold of Wadatsumi remained of the Ikaruga Federation. And the NOL had refused any mercy. Bang's hands tightened on the fabric of his trousers. The dogs intended to not only destroy the Federation, but the people of Ikaruga themselves! How could the gods have punished their country when the Library was clearly at fault?

His master looked exhausted, worn beyond years. This war had bent him, and yet, he had refused to break. Lord Tenjou was the strongest and most honorable man Bang knew, and he ached to see his master like this. Even now, he was trying to protect Ikaruga. He spoke to the people; he dined and drank and laughed alongside them; he had helped build homes and bridges with his own two hands. What had happened to make him think Ibukido was divine punishment? "Lord Tenjou..."

Bang dipped his head. "My lord... You have done all you could for Ikaruga. We have all made mistakes, but you must have made up for yours tenfold! Whatever you think the heavens punished you for at Ibukido... It must have been grave, but it was no divine punishment. It was nothing more than the earthly vengeance of the Library! The people of Ikaruga love you. You are merciful and kind to those who hate you. If the heavens ever wished to punish you, surely they would stay their hand... As you have stayed your hand from those who have wronged you. As you have taught me."

The setting sun cast long shadows on the floor. The city beneath had grown silent, and the room seemed unnaturally quiet after his shout. For a moment he feared the worst--that his master had given up on Ikaruga. And then came a ragged, soft chuckle.

"Shishigami Bang..." Bang lifted his head. His master was smiling, and some of the weight seemed to have lifted from his face. "You are right. I had doubted myself. Thank you."

"Lord Tenjou..."

A wave of relief washed over Bang. The despair in Lord Tenjou's eyes had been unbearable to realize. His master stood up and seemed to move with new purpose now. 

"I will show you the real reason I invited you here. It is time I entrust you with something very valuable," Lord Tenjou said. He moved into his private room, and Bang sat up straighter in anticipation. What was so valuable for his master to give to him?

His master emerged carrying a large, sturdy box. Nothing rattled or shifted, but something about it seemed immensely heavy when his master placed it on the floor. "Open it," Lord Tenjou said.

Thick, heavy fabric shrouded the interior. Bang pulled apart the layers, until something large and tightly wrapped in cloth was revealed. It was...a nail? Yes, it was a very large nail. It must have been fifty-five _sun_ , longer than many swords. When he peeled its coverings back, the last bit of sunlight gleamed upon iron. A nail. Was it perhaps a strange Armagus, or a grimoire? He looked up at his master. "Is it an Armagus?" 

"It must seem strange. Why a nail? And why so large? But it is very important," his master said. Lord Tenjou's face then hardened. "If I should die, this nail shall be yours."

"My lord!"

Bang didn't know what the purpose of this nail was, but if his master thought it was valuable, then it must be. There was no way Lord Tenjou would die anytime soon, but he would accept this task. He stood up and bowed. "You will not die as long as blood flows in my veins, but I will take care of it."

"Good," Lord Tenjou said. "It is a heavy burden I give to you, I fear. My father entrusted me with this as well. I was even younger than you then. I planned to pass it on to my own son..." He trailed off.

The master's son had disappeared several years ago. A part of Bang sent up a silent prayer to the heavens for the soul of Lord Tenjou's son. The rest of him felt immensely honored. To entrust him with something so precious, something Lord Tenjou would've given to his own son...!

"I, Shishigami Bang, warrior of love and justice, accept this task! Even if the castle were to burn down right now, I will protect it _and_ the people of this country! I will not disappoint you, Lord Tenjou." Bang pounded his fist against his chest.

Lord Tenjou smiled. The lid to the box closed, and the nail was once again hidden from sight. "One more thing. You must never let it break."

"Break?"

"It seems very sturdy, does it not?" said his lord. "It wouldn't be a physical breaking. Rather, something inside it--and yet not inside it--might break. You can throw the nail in a river, pound it with the strongest hammer, or try to melt it down, but it wouldn't break. My father called it _Phoenix Wing_ , but he said that was not its true name."

"How would it break?" Bang asked. 

The sun had finally set. His master lit a lantern with ars magus, and the little flame flickered. "I don't know. But it must not."

 

"...And that was the story of how I, Shishigami Bang, obtained this nail!" Bang finished his tale with a flourish of his arm. Next to him, Taokaka continued to slurp down her--fifth, was it? Ahh, she was eating more than him again!--fifth bowl of soup. 

"Mew, that's it? It doesn't even do anything neow. Maybe if it summoned food. Or ooh! Can it make things go boom boom like your gloves? I wanna see it go boom!" 

"Hmph, it is far more important than anything like that!" Bang said. Although, a nail that summoned food would come in handy--especially with Tao next to him. He was glad she was a growing girl, but did she have to eat _so much_? At least he had his wallet this time, safely tucked away, though it was going to be much lighter by the end of the evening.

Tao finished her fifth bowl of soup and began to devour the last of the meatbuns. Bang surreptitiously moved a few closer to him. 

"These meatbuns aren't nearly as good as Boobie Lady's," she muttered through a mouthful of food.

"Do not call Miss Litchi B-Boobie Lady!" Bang shouted. Another patron tossed him a rude look over his own bowl of rice. His cheeks burned slightly. He could see how Tao came to call her Boobie Lady, but she had no sense of shame or chivalry! Miss Litchi surely deserved better than being called--called--called _Boobie Lady_.

"But Boobie Lady's boobies are so nice! They're warm and bouncy and soft...better than her meatbuns! Meow, now I miss them too," Tao said. His blush deepened a little. They were nice, but... N-no, it was inappropriate to think of Miss Litchi like that, especially when she was missing! She had disappeared from Kagutsuchi before he left, leaving only her assistant despairing over her disappearance. Bang prayed for her safety and hoped she could return to Kagutsuchi soon. If he came across her in Ikaruga, he had to ask her to return to Kagutsuchi at once. The children in Ronin-Gai dearly missed her too.

"Hmm, well, why don't I tell you another tale? Ah! I shall tell you how I become the warrior of love and justice--starting with my training as a ninja! It starts meditating under a waterfall in winter for seven days, and then I began to--"

"Sorry scruffy guy, Tao's gotta go. I can hear good guy calling for meow!" And just like that, Tao hopped off her chair and ran out. Even his Seven League Step couldn't compare to her speed sometimes... It was good that Tao was his disciple! He shook his head. It was good seeing her again, and seeing one of her reminded him of his other wandering disciple, little Carl. Had he found his father? Well, if Bang ever came across Carl's father, he would be sure to tell him that his son was looking for him.

Bang still had to find his lord's son. He hadn't found any information in the Ninth Hierarchical City of Akitsu, but he could try the Tenth! Shishigami Bang was far from deterred. He would find his lord's son if he had to ask every man, woman, and child in Ikaruga! Even if he had to search the ruins of Ibukido! He'd start by asking them if they had seen anyone who looked like his lord's son. And then...he would present his master's son with the nail tied on his back.

Bang knew he would recognize Lord Tenjou's son on sight. Violet hair, blue eyes, and a noble bearing couldn't be that hard to find, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty-five _sun_ is roughly 5.5 feet, or 1.7 meters.


End file.
